With rapid development of communication technology, mobile phones have become one kind of indispensible electronic devices in daily lives. In particular, with electronic devices becoming intelligent nowadays, users of smart phones are growing in numbers.
Conventionally, when a user is in a call through a mobile phone, the mobile phone detects that the screen is in the proximity of a human body through a distance sensor, and shuts down the screen. When the mobile phone receives another calling request during the call, the speaker will emit a prompting beep “du . . . du . . . .” When the user puts down the mobile phone, the distance sensor detects that the screen is taken away from the human body, and then the screen is lit up to display relevant information on the calling request such that the user may decide whether to accept the calling request according to the information.